clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Type: Sparky/Summer June 2018 update has launched!
The most game-changing update yet has launched just in time for Supercell's summer! We have new cards, new Clan War features, and cards moving Arenas! ...guess they got bored of their old Arenas? Molten Snowballs and Roasted Bacon Two new cards have been released, and we can expect a third in July. The Giant Snowball and Royal Hogs can be collected now. Giant Snowball The Giant Snowball is a 2 Elixir Common card. It is unlocked in Frozen Peak. It launches a snowball at a desired spot, doing only 124 damage and knocking back all but the heaviest units, as well as slowing them all down for 2 seconds. It cools down opponent swarms and pushes, because you don't want the heat to get to their head and your Princess Towers, but its low damage makes it fall into the territory of 2 Elixir utility spells like Zap and The Log. We'll see how it fares against the summer heat. Royal Hogs The Royal Hogs is a 5 Elixir Rare card. It is unlocked in Hog Mountain. The Royal Hogs summons four hogs with helmets but no riders which charge single-mindedly for the nearest building. They are very fast and jump over the river, but have only 630 health and 70 damage each. Since there are four of these royal pains in the neck, though, they can do a lot of damage together. They're the King's pets, they're fast, and they're going to get roasted in the summer heat. Who let the hogs out? Cards Moving Arenas For the first time in the history of Clash Royale, the different cards unlocked in different Arenas have been changed! The cards have been moved to make more powerful cards unlockable earlier and moving cards with low use rates and more complicated use rates to higher Arenas. Arenas also now thematically match as much as possible, and to create Arenas where cards complement each other mechanically. Don't worry! As of now, anyone who had any card before the update which was moved to a higher Arena will still have that card. A full list of cards moved has been provided, with both visuals and a list of cards moved to the Arenas. WARNING: Very long list. Open at your scroll bar's risk. Minions has been moved from Bone Pit to Training Camp. Hog Rider has been moved from P.E.K.K.A's Playhouse to Goblin Stadium. Hunter has been moved from Jungle Arena to Goblin Stadium. Bomber has been moved from Training Camp to Bone Pit. Valkyrie has been moved from Goblin Stadium to Bone Pit. Battle Ram has been moved from Builder's Workshop to Barbarian Bowl. Barbarian Barrel has been moved from Hog Mountain to Barbarian Bowl. Golem has been moved from Builder's Workshop to Barbarian Bowl. Zap has been moved from Spell Valley to P.E.K.K.A's Playhouse. Mega Minion has been moved from Royal Arena to P.E.K.K.A's Playhouse. Lightning has been moved from Goblin Stadium to P.E.K.K.A's Playhouse. Miner has been moved from Builder's Workshop to P.E.K.K.A's Playhouse. Bats has been moved from Frozen Peak to Spell Valley. Freeze has been moved from P.E.K.K.A's Playhouse to Spell Valley. Night Witch has been moved from Frozen Peak to Spell Valley. Rocket has been moved from Barbarian Bowl to Builder's Workshop. Flying Machine has been moved from Jungle Arena to Builder's Workshop. X-Bow has been moved from Barbarian Bowl to Builder's Workshop. Cannon Cart has been moved from Hog Mountain to Builder's Workshop. Inferno Dragon has been moved from P.E.K.K.A's Playhouse to Builder's Workshop. Heal has been moved from Hog Mountain to Royal Arena. Royal Ghost has been moved from Hog Mountain to Royal Arena. Giant Snowball has been introduced in Frozen Peak. Elixir Collector has been moved from Builder's Workshop to Frozen Peak. Tornado has been moved from Builder's Workshop to Frozen Peak. Ice Wizard has been moved from Spell Valley to Frozen Peak. Elite Barbarians has been moved from Royal Arena to Hog Mountain. Bomb Tower has been moved from Bone Pit to Hog Mountain. Royal Hogs has been introduced in Hog Mountain. Rage has been moved from Barbarian Bowl to Hog Mountain. Magic Archer has been moved from Electro Valley to Hog Mountain. Tesla has been moved from P.E.K.K.A's Playhouse to Electro Valley. Clone has been moved from Frozen Peak to Electro Valley. Mirror has been moved from Frozen Peak to Electro Valley. Electro Wizard has been moved from Royal Arena to Electro Valley. Sparky has been moved from Builder's Workshop to Electro Valley. Legendary Changes To The Arena This high-level Arena has received some love. For all of you League fanatics out there, rejoice! The season reset will only deduct half the Trophies you've earned past 4000 up to 7600. This ensures that lower level players do not get matched against higher level players, and gives everyone an incentive to push more. The Leagues now have truly legendary battles - Sudden Death now lasts 3 minutes instead of 1! Get your decks ready for some legendary new seasons. Emote Icons At last, new Emotes! They may be paid, but the new Princess and Goblin Emotes are a refreshing break from the usual King Emotes. The sounds for Emotes have also been updated. Get Princess and Goblin Emotes in packs of 4 for a low price, and get bundles that come with Emotes as well! Craft your Emote Deck and look out for new Emotes being released. Clan Wars A series of minor but good changes. Gold rewards have been DOUBLED for everything Clan Wars! Never be stuck with only one damaging spell again! You can also rewatch your Clan's War Day battles and spectate enemy Clans' battles from their boats. Enemy Clans can be checked from the War Leaderboard, and your social tab lights up gold if you haven't done your War Day battle yet. Players who miss their War Day battle see a popup reminder, and you can now copy your War Deck to your Battle Deck. The Collection Day gamemodes have also been switched up to keep things fresh! Balance Changes This update comes with a round of Balance Changes. This time, Supercell has been looking at fixing a few bugs, Barbarian Barrel, Minions, standardizing troop effects, and more. *Clone/Heal: Radius increased 3 -> 4 *Minions/Minion Horde: Added 0.15sec Deploy Time between each Minion *Barbarian Barrel: Area Damage +17%, Barbarian spawn location visible *Jump/Dash Minimum Range: Standardized to 3.5 **Mega Knight: 4 -> 3.5 **Bandit: 3.5 -> 3.5 (no change) *Charge Up Distance: Standardized to 3.5 **Battle Ram: 4 -> 3.5 **Prince: 2.5 -> 3.5 **Dark Prince: 2.5 -> 3.5 *Mirror: Will no longer appear in opening hand FIXES: *Magic Archer - FIXED: Will no longer extend his range and accidentally wake up the King *Buildings - FIXED: Will no longer occasionally stop shooting at the edge of their range Miscellaneous *Silver, Gold, Giant, Magical and Crown Chests now contain less Commons, but more Rares, more Epics and a lot more gold! *Maximum gold increased to 5 million *Add a custom message when kicking players from your Clan *New Trainers from 4000-4500+ Trophies (including Trainer Cheddar II...) *Tap the Cards tab to toggle between Battle Deck and Emote Deck *Tap the Social tab to toggle between Chat and War *Esports tab added to News Royale (to be enabled at a later date) *Once you've unlocked a card it can always appear in chests thereafter (even if you're not in the card's Arena) Category:Blog posts